Percy Runs Away
Percy Runs Away is the seventeenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Two Old Hands in 1989 and Dance Crazy in 1993. Plot After several days of being shut up in the shed, the Fat Controller visits Gordon, James, and Henry. He tells the three that he hopes they are sorry and have learned they are not as important as they thought. He informs them that there is a new tank engine named Percy and that Edward and Thomas ran the main line well by themselves. However, he is willing to let them out and return to work on the condition that they be good and do not complain about shunting anymore. All three agree and they quickly resume their duties. The Fat Controller then speaks to Thomas, Edward, and Percy and, as a reward for their hard work, allows them to play on the branch line for a few days. Thomas happily collects Annie and Clarabel while Edward and Percy go and play with trucks in the yard. Edward and Thomas leave and Percy is left alone where he enjoys watching the larger engines go by. He also enjoys being cheeky to them, which makes them very cross. Later, after doing some more shunting, Percy heads back to the yard, but the points are against him. Percy is so eager to work, he carelessly forgets that Edward had told him to whistle when he got to the signalbox so that the signalman would know he was there. Suddenly he sees something that does make him whistle, in panic; Gordon, on the same line, heading towards him full speed with the express. Percy is horrified, but cannot do anything and closes his eyes as Gordon gets closer. Luckily Gordon applies his brakes and stops just in time. However, by now a frightened Percy has begun to move and, intending to run away, begins running backwards. Percy runs straight through Edward's station and is so frightened he runs straight up Gordon's Hill without stopping. After he descends the hill, Percy quickly becomes tired, but, as his crew had jumped out when they saw Gordon, could not stop. Finally a signalman sees that Percy is in trouble and sets the points into a siding, where Percy lands in a big bank of soil. By now, Percy is so tired he does not care where he stopped. Gordon arrives and congratulates Percy on starting quickly and stopping a potential accident. Percy apologises for his previous cheekiness and Gordon pulls Percy out from the bank. Now friends with Gordon, Percy quickly settles into his new role as station pilot. Although he never loses his penchant for cheekiness, he now knows to always be careful when he goes on the main line. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Goods Station * Lower Suddery * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Anopha Quarry (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. * Stock footage from Trouble in the Shed is used. * In the restored version, when Gordon is approaching Percy, Percy's eye movement is different than it is in the original version. * Percy's mishap is based on a real event that occurred on Christmas Eve, 1910, at Hawes Junction. Goofs * Henry has the external steampipes of his new shape in the Tidmouth Sheds scenes. * When Percy leaves the turntable, it sags downwards. * Annie and Clarabel's names are missing when Thomas takes them away. * In the close-ups of Wellsworth, greenery appears behind Percy. * The narrator says that Edward took some empty trucks to the quarry, but the last three are full. * In one close-up of Percy at the points, the camera jumps a bit. * In some shots while Percy runs away, his crew is in his cab. * Percy goes further back from the signalbox without moving. * When Gordon is rescuing Percy, one of the workmen has blu-tak around his neck. * According to maps of Sodor, the branch line to Suddery is between Wellsworth and Gordon's Hill. Percy should have passed the line before he went up Gordon's Hill. * In the last shot, a track in front of the camera dead ends. * When Percy crashes into the bank of soil, his rear stripe sticker is partially unattached from his boiler. * When the narrator says "But Percy had begun to move," some specs of red can be seen on his wheels. * In the George Carlin narration, Gordon told Percy he was clever to stop at Wellsworth, when it was Gordon who stopped just before Percy started reversing. * In the close-up of Percy's face when he is beginning to reverse, a piece of track is visible next to him. However there is no track next to him by the signal box. This also applies to the close-up where he is about to back into the bank of earth. * Percy passes through Wellsworth long before the narrator says he does. * Edward's eyes jolt a little at the beginning when the Fat Controller talks to him. * In the close-up Percy going down Gordon's hill, there's a scratch near his face. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Percy Runs Away * Magazine Stories - Percy Runs Away * Ladybird Books - Percy Runs Away and Thomas and the Breakdown Train In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercyRunsAwayUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:PercyRunsAway1985titlecard.jpg|1985 UK Title Card File:PercyRunsAwayremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:PercyRunsAwaytitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:PercyRunasAwayOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:PercyRunsAway1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:PercyRunsAwayUStitlecard.jpg|1998 US title card File:PercyRunsAwayUStitlecard2.jpg|2001 US title card File:PercyRunsAwaySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:PercyRunsAwayKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:PercyRunsAwaySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:PercyRunsAwayJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:PercyRunsAwayItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:PercyRunsAwayWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:PercyRunsAwayGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:PercyRunsAwayFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:PercyRunsAwayHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew Title Card File:TroubleintheShed43.png|Stock footage File:TroubleintheShed42.png|Gordon, James and Henry File:PercyRunsAway1.png|James and Sir Topham Hatt File:PercyRunsAway2.png File:PercyRunsAway3.png|Gordon File:PercyRunsAway4.png|James File:PercyRunsAway5.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:PercyRunsAway6.png|Henry File:PercyRunsAway7.png File:PercyRunsAway8.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Edward File:PercyRunsAway9.png File:PercyRunsAway10.png File:PercyRunsAway11.png File:PercyRunsAway12.png File:PercyRunsAway13.png File:PercyRunsAway14.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PercyRunsAway15.png File:PercyRunsAway16.png File:PercyRunsAway17.png File:PercyRunsAway24.png File:PercyRunsAway25.png File:PercyRunsAway26.png|Percy's whistle File:PercyRunsAway27.png File:PercyRunsAway28.png File:PercyRunsAway29.png File:PercyRunsAway30.png File:PercyRunsAway31.png File:PercyRunsAway32.png File:PercyRunsAway33.png File:PercyRunsAway34.png File:PercyRunsAway35.png File:PercyRunsAway36.png File:PercyRunsAway37.png File:PercyRunsAway38.png File:PercyRunsAway39.png File:PercyRunsAway40.png File:PercyRunsAway41.png File:PercyRunsAway67.png File:PercyRunsAway42.png File:PercyRunsAway43.png File:PercyRunsAway44.png File:PercyRunsAway66.png File:PercyRunsAway45.png File:PercyRunsAway46.png File:PercyRunsAway47.png File:PercyRunsAway48.png File:PercyRunsAway49.png File:PercyRunsAway50.png File:PercyRunsAway51.png File:PercyRunsAway54.png File:PercyRunsAway55.png File:PercyRunsAway56.png File:PercyRunsAway57.png File:PercyRunsAway58.png File:TheWhistleSong16.png|Edited scene File:PercyRunsAway10.PNG File:PercyRunsAway18.png File:PercyRunsAway19.png File:PercyRunsAway20.png File:PercyRunsAway21.png File:PercyRunsAway22.png|Thomas with Annie, Clarabel, Percy, and Edward File:PercyRunsAway23.png|Henry and Percy File:PercyRunsAway24.PNG File:PercyRunsAway25.PNG File:PercyRunsAway26.PNG File:PercyRunsAway27.PNG File:PercyRunsAway29.PNG|Percy and Gordon File:PercyRunsAway52.png File:PercyRunsAway53.png File:PercyRunsAway59.png File:PercyRunsAway60.jpg File:PercyRunsAway61.png Merchandise Gallery File:Ladybirdbook1.JPG|Ladybird book File:PercyRunsAwayBuzzBook.jpg|UK Buzz book File:PercyRunsAwayRandomhousebook.jpg|US Buzz book File:PercyRunsAwayJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz book Episode File:Percy Runs Away - British narration|UK Narration File:Percy Runs Away-Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Percy Runs Away - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations